A Little Bit of Happiness Left in the World
by Daughter of Galifrey
Summary: It's been almost six months since the Battle of Hogwarts and George still cannot seem to move on after his brother and best friend Fred's death. Will a new girl in his life be able to bring back the George we all know and love?


**A Little Bit of Happiness Left in the World**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_It's been almost six months since the __Battle__ of Hogwarts and George still cannot seem to move on after his brother and best friend Fred's death. Will a new girl in his life be able to bring back the George we all know and love?_

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing is mine, all things Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. _

**_A/N: _**_This is written for zoexclaire who loved George enough in my story A Love Like Woe I decided to write one with George for her. _

The bell at the front of the shop rang again for the millionth time today. George sighed and decided that he'd better make some sort of appearance in the shop before all of his employees decided they could slack off today. He left the back room where he had been hiding all morning and sat down at the counter. The shop was as busy as ever today. Even though it had been nearly six months since the downfall of Voldemort, it seemed that everyone was still celebrating. Sales were up higher than ever before, and George had enough money to open a second shop in Hogsmeade if he wanted.

George sighed. He could do practically whatever he wanted with the money he was making in the shop, but what was the point anymore? Running the shop, designing products, hell, even pulling pranks wasn't fun anymore. Nothing was fun for him anymore.

It seemed like he barely lived through each day. He woke up, went to work, came home and slept. He hadn't even been back to the burrow in several months. It was too painful to go home. He knew that whenever his family looked at him all they saw was Fred.

Fred. Almost six months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Almost six months since the death of his twin brother, his best friend. Nothing was fun in life anymore because he had no one to share it with. He had spent nineteen years of his life, almost never leaving his brother's side and now everyone expected that he could just move on? He didn't know how to live without his brother.

He looked around the shop, every corner of it housing painful memories of his brother. He saw his sister Ginny talking to a customer over by the Skiving Snack Boxes. Ginny practically ran the shop these days. She had offered to help him with it after Fred's funeral and he had to admit, she had a real knack for not only running a business but for inventing new products as well.

George could remember when she was just a little girl, always trying to trail behind him and Fred. Who would have thought that his annoying little sister would be the one to follow in Fred's footsteps?

George let out a groan and put his head in his hands. Why was it that everyday he thought of Fred? Couldn't he just go through one day without remembering him?

"George?" he heard someone ask tentatively. He looked up and saw Ginny standing over him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

George thought about it. Obviously he wasn't. He couldn't get through one bloody day without something reminding him of his brother.

"No." He sighed.

"You're thinking about Fred again, aren't you?" She asked. George nodded glumly.

"Why don't you come to the Burrow tonight? The whole family is getting together to celebrate Teddy's first birthday." She asked hopefully.

George shook his head.

"You know I can't go to the Burrow. I can't stand seeing Mum and Dad when I know that when they look at me all they can see is the son they lost."

"George, you know that's not true. Mum and Dad are worried about you. It's not healthy the way you're living. You don't see anyone anymore. You just hide here in the shop, day after day. Have you even talked to Katie lately?" Ginny asked.

"You know I haven't Ginny. Not since the funeral."

"George, you are her best friend, and you know what Fred meant to her. She needs you know more than ever. We all need you. And I think you need us too." Ginny said.

George glared at her. He had heard this speech a thousand times. Yes he knew he should probably go talk to Katie. She'd sent him at least three owls in the past week alone. He just couldn't bring himself to do it though. He knew she was hurting, but he couldn't bring himself to go be the friend she needed right now.

"I don't think so Ginny. What I need right now, is a pint of Firewhiskey. I'm going to head over to the Leaky Cauldron. Do you mind closing up the shop tonight?" He asked, getting up and walking out from behind the counter.

Ginny nodded, sighing in defeat. George leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head like he used to do when they were kids, before turning around to exit the shop.

"You know you're going to have to face everyone sooner or later." Ginny called to his retreating back. George waved and called back,

"I choose later!"

As George made his way down Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but remark at all the changes that had been made to the street since the war. Of course, everything had changed now. There was no going back to the way things were before. Even though he had been living in his flat over the shop for a while now, he always noticed the things that had changed in the street. The ice cream parlor that had once served every single flavor of ice cream imaginable was no longer there. No one had heard from the owner, Florean Fortescue in over a year and he was presumed dead. So many people went missing in the war, there a still hundreds who have been presumed dead. Every once in a while though, someone will show up, sometimes just strolling into a shop at random with no clue where they were or what had happened to them. This always seems to be a cause for celebration in the wizarding world, which is probably why people still couldn't stop celebrating. It felt like to George that everyone but him had forgot the ones they had lost.

When he reached the Leakey Cauldron, he took his favorite spot in the corner and sat with his head in his hands once again.

"What'll it be George?" Tom, the barman and owner of the Leakey Cauldron asked. George looked up.

"The usual Tom, it's not been a good day for me." He asked regretfully.

"A pint of Firewhiskey on tap it is then." He said, moving off to get George his drink.

As Tom walked away, he couldn't help but noticed a girl sitting down at the table next to him. She had long dark brown hair parted to one side and was watching him curiously.

"Do I know you?" he asked. A smile grew on her face and she shook her head.

"You don't know me, but I definitely know you." She said as Tom arrived with George's drink.

"Oi! Tom! I'll have whatever he's having." She ordered, gesturing towards George. Tom nodded and smiled with the ease of familiarity.

"Of course Zoe. It'll be ready in a minute." He said, returning once more to the bar.

The girl (George now knew was named Zoe), got up and walked over to George's table. As she sat down, she offered her hand to George. Hesitantly he took it and was surprised by her grip.

"My name is Zoe Campbell," she said. Up close, he noticed that she had rather dazzling, bright blue eyes.

"George Weasley," he replied, letting go of her hand. "But I suppose you don't need to know that, do you?"

"Nope, I know who you are. You were a year above me at Hogwarts," she said. "You probably don't remember me because I was in Ravenclaw."

"Makes sense, well nice to meet you then Zoe Campbell." He replied. Tom arrived with Zoe's drink and then left them in silence.

George looked down at his drink. It had been so long since he'd talked with anyone outside of his shop, he didn't know what to say. Luckily he didn't have to say anything as Zoe soon broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I couldn't help but notice how sad you look, are you okay?" she asked, concern marking her face.

"Yeah I'm fi…" he stopped. Something about the look on her face made him want to confess everything that had been bothering him lately.

"No I'm not fine actually," he began. "My twin brother, my best friend, was murdered by a Death Eater in the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone seems to think that I should just move on. Like it doesn't matter anymore that he's gone. And I haven't been home or seen any of my family in ages because every time I see them, I know that all they're seeing is him when they look at my face."

Zoe's eyes were filled with compassion. She reached over and put a hand on his arm.

"George, I honestly doubt that's what they're thinking. I know everyone still misses those they lost in the war. I lost my best friend to the Death Eaters in the early days of the war and not a day goes by where I don't think of her. But you can't keep mourning their memories forever. Would Fred want you to live in misery the rest of your life?"

George looked up at her.

"Do you remember in sixth year, you're seventh year I mean, and how horrible it was having Umbridge at the school?" Zoe asked. George nodded.

"She was the devil reincarnated I swear!" Zoe said laughing. Her laugh was soo contagious, George couldn't help but laugh as well.

"But you never gave up rebelling against her! You and Fred both! I'll always remember that day you two flew away on your broomsticks, with all those fireworks and the portable swamp! She was livid for weeks! Now that's the George Weasley I remember. And I think that's the George that Fred would have wanted you to be." She finished.

"Why do you care about how I live my life?" George said crossly.

"Because you and Fred were my idols at Hogwarts," she said blushing slightly. "And because I'm your friend, or rather I'd like to be."

George looked up in astonishment. He never could have imagined himself being an idol to someone. He knew she was right though. He could imagine what Fred would say if he could see him right now. George was sure Fred would not be impressed with how he had been living his life.

"I'd love to be your friend Zoe," he offered. "You've gotten through to me when no one else could."

George suddenly had an idea.

"Would you be free tonight? I have this thing to go to with my family. I'd love it if you would be able to come with me." He asked nervously. She smiled and blushed furiously. George realized that she was really cute when she blushed.

"Sure, I'd love to come!"

"Great! I just have some things to do around the shop, before I can go. Uhh, do you know where Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is?" When she nodded he continued.

"Okay, can you meet me there in say, a half an hour?"

"Sure" she replied. George got up quickly; he was actually a bit excited about tonight now.

"Okay, I'll see you later! And Zoe, thanks! I really do mean it, thank you so much."

She responded that it was no problem and he left the Leaky Cauldron. As George walked back to the shop he had once shared with his brother, he thought, maybe, just maybe, there was still happiness left in the world for him.

**_A/N: So how'd you like it? I have some ideas to continue this but I'm not sure if I will because I don't know if I have the time to work on two stories right now, but if a lot of people like it then I will definitely consider continuing it! _**


End file.
